


Retribution

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Drabble, F/M, Fifth Holy Grail War, Foe Yay, Hope vs. Despair, Inspired by Music, Introspection, No Dialogue, Obsession, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, POV Alternating, Past Lives, Post-Fate/Zero, Revenge, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. She was both an apple of his eye and a thorn at his side.





	Retribution

Saber knew that retribution would be swift, her eyes glaring daggers as she looked upon Gilgamesh. She would perish before she would be given the very idea of crumbling and crinkling at the King of Heroes' feet. She wouldn't squander the chance of winning the Holy Grail, to grant her one wish, only to feel the blackened blood spilled by Gilgamesh's dirty hands.

The very nerve he had! To ask for her hand in marriage? Just as she stood before Holy Grail? His audacity only made the rage in her heart bubble; the despair once she had to destroy what they both had sought had burst, out in the open. She was the King of Knights, and she held onto to such despair, so she knew that her wish was to be, and no so-called King of Heroes would tell her she was otherwise.

Though it was a beguiling wish, a desire that he held close, Gilgamesh still remembered his one wish, what he would do with the Holy Grail ounce he claimed it for himself. He wished to purge the new era of its humans, as a king would stand even without his subjects. It was inevitable that he would lay his eyes upon Saber, the King of Knights, once again. She was both an apple of his eye and a thorn at his side. If she had any self-preservation, she would take his hand and stand by his side, but that wasn't meant to be.

And, of course —  _retribution_  would be swift.


End file.
